Life in the Fast Lane
by White Shade
Summary: One shot that turned into a two shot! Megamind is waiting for Roxanne, wondering where she could be? He hoped she hadn't forgotten about him tonight...rated T for language and second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have an OC, and her name is Kathy. She's a bar tender in Metro City. Enjoy! :)**

_The __Fast __Lane_, filled to the brim tonight including the animal species Homo Saipan especially. Thunder merely fueled their urge to party into the early morning hours, and the heavy rain came thrashing down tonight, yet somehow, the moon found a slit in the sky in which it shone its light rich and white as Metroman once did surrounded with Megamind's evil plans. Those times have clearly changed.

Yet still, tradition stays alive even with the passing of Metroman, as the city's most profound men and women circle in and out of _The __Fast __Lane_ this very night.

_Friday __night, __the __most __chaotic __as __always,_ Kathy thought as she wiped down the bar's smooth, wood patterned surface to show off its glisten when the stage lights hit it at the precise angle. She smirked, realizing how pointless this task will seem in a matter of a few hours. Work was out, the family dinner being cleaned up, and perhaps a few remotes have turned off a television or two. Eight o' clock was the magic hour, and the bar tender knew it.

Luckily, Kathy only made her shifts until nine and she made damn sure she got that spot. The last person to sign up worked friday night's late shift and they were the ones who cleaned up most of the partying and partier's after effects. Kathy remembered those jobs vividly, and she couldn't hate anything more. Well, now that Megamind was no longer evil and Titan was defeated, Kathy only hated the late night shift's job tonight.

She planned for a load of celebration however, seven-thirty came suddenly and it was a moment Kathy sensed was critical. The doors squeaked open, and in walked a face Kathy could recognize anywhere.

Megamind.

Wrapped in his usual apparel, Kathy was placing glasses into cabinets when he arrived. Still, the same cape, reflecting blue on the inside and black outside, along with the spikes that emerged from his shoulders. What Kathy never understood was why he had a blue thunderbolt pattern on his chest (or was it supposed to be an m?). She didn't pay much attention to him at the moment though, and she went back into the kitchen to retrieve more glasses.

Upon her return, he was sitting at the bar, which came as a slight surprise to her. Figuring he must be waiting for something, she set her glasses down.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. Slender fingers cloaked by black gloves ceased spinning the shiny nickel on the counter, and his bald, blue head rose so Kathy could see his bold emerald eyes. All the tender could do was offer a smile, awaiting an answer.

"Oh," Megamind said slightly startled, as if he had never noticed she was even there. "no...not right now." Kathy nodded, returning to her duties as the bands and other forms of entertainment tonight came through the back doors to check in with her manager, Quade, and perform their sound checks and collaborations on their new stage.

Even though he was Metro City's new hero, Megamind still felt awkward in public life. More people came up to him, trying to start a conversation or get his autograph, and sometimes, he wondered what it would've been like to just stay evil. He didn't like the attention most of the time, in fact he'd rather be sitting in Evil Lair with Minion...or perhaps Roxanne Ritchi. She could always find a way to lift his spirits, no matter what. Being exposed to the public now because of changing times, Megamind was slowly accepting it. _Very_, very slowly.

Tonight, that's what the two of them hoped to improve. Roxanne was to meet him within the walls of _The __Fast __Lane_ tonight. The last time they conversed, he recalled her trying to convince him to go through with this plan of meeting in public. She thought it would help him adjust, and now, he waited for her.

As eight o' clock approached, more and more people arrived, some of them acknowledging his presence, but he noticed this was a completely different social environment. This place called _The __Fast __Lane_ became fascinating to the blue alien as he watched the place fill rather quickly within the next half an hour. Still, out of all those people, not once did Roxanne prove to be one of them.

This made Megamind fidget at some points. He'd left the transformation watch at home, like he promised Roxanne he would do, so he couldn't just transform into Bernard or anyone else he had programed into it. He tried to focus on Roxanne, hoping to calm himself.

Kathy observed this, knowing he was uncomfortable, and as time passed, he became more and more melancholy. She couldn't bare seeing him in such a light any longer, so after she handed another beer to a rowdy customer, she walked back behind the bar.

"Come on, why so blue?" the bar tender asked, hoping her not so subtle pun might make him smirk at the very least.

"I've always been blue. I was born like that, I suppose," Megamind replied, taking this as another trivial question about his past life. Obviously he missed Kathy's point, but she shook it off, laughing quietly to herself mostly.

"Not what I meant," she corrected him. "I mean, why are you so sad tonight? It's Friday night! Party!"

"She's late," Megamind replied. "extremely late." Kathy assumed he was referring to Roxanne. Perhaps they were supposed to meet tonight, and at that moment, Kathy thought of a possible scenario.

"Perhaps she got held up. After all, she is a reporter," Kathy offered. Megamind said nothing in response; all she heard was a sigh. Fashionably late perhaps? Nonetheless, Kathy couldn't concern herself with such matters at the moment.

The fists were beginning to come out, and a few people had probably already overdone themselves. Once more, Kathy threw herself in the middle with a broomstick handle, whacking the both of them to their knees. She knew better than to shout at them, for that would only make the matter worse, and since she could think of nothing other than cuss words, Kathy remained silent as she did this. The people around her gave her multiple looks: some of confusion, others of shock and surprise and others that just didn't care what was going on (or they just didn't know what was going on by now).

Megamind stared at the clock in the bar. Where was Roxanne? Why hadn't she called or texted him by now? He thought about texting her, and it was tempting to him, almost too tempting; however he restrained himself from doing such. Instead, he hoped she'd walk through those doors any minute.

* * *

><p>Those minutes turned into another hour. Kathy, as soon as she saw the clock, was getting out of there as fast as she could. The next person came in to take over for her.<p>

"Good luck," she smirked as they passed each other. She sill noticed Megamind sitting at the bar, and she began to wonder about Roxanne.

"Hear anything from her?" Kathy asked, coming up behind him and causing him to jump almost out of his chair.

"AHH!" he exclaimed, turning around to see her. "I'm sorry you scared for a second... Um, no not a word."

"Do you want a ride home?" Kathy asked, but Megamind shook his head, figuring he might as well leave though. Roxanne wasn't coming tonight. Kathy nodded and headed for the door, but...

"CLEAN UP IN AISLE THREE!" Quade shouted, making Kathy turn to see what had happened.

_Oh, __that __is __just __lovely,_ she thought to herself. A couple guys blew chunks and there was alcohol everywhere now. This didn't usually happen, but the last thing she wanted was Quade angry. Not to mention the guy taking over for her was nowhere to be found now, even though she'd just passed him! Kathy sighed, knowing what the right thing to do was, so she set down her belongings and grabbed a mop.

The place was just filled with a horrific smell now, and once Quade saw her still here, he question where the new guy was.

"Not sure," Kathy yelled over the roaring and screaming of everyone else around her. Quade rolled his eyes, so she knew he was already pissed off. This was a losing battle for her, it was a losing battle for everyone who worked in this bar.

* * *

><p>Megamind left <em>The <em>_Fast __Lane_ after Kathy told him that things here wouldn't turn out too well tonight. He returned to Evil Lair, where Minion looked at him in question.

"Sir, why so sad this evening?" he asked, turning off the television.

"She never showed up," Megamind replied. Minion's eyes grew wider with shock. That didn't sound like Roxanne at all.

"No call, no text?" Minion asked, and Megamind shook his head as he went into his room. Minion sat on the couch and pondered this for a few minutes.

The blue alien changed into his pajamas and stared out the window, thinking about Roxanne. The whole situation didn't make any sense to him. She'd never just forget about him, would she?

* * *

><p>Tennis shoes slapped the concrete and worried hands thrusted the door to <em>The<em> _Fast __Lane _as if she just had to be here. Kathy looked up to see Miss Ritchi, looking frantically around the bar and coming up to the counter. The bar tender met her there, dropping everything.

"He left," she said, forcing Roxanne to pay attention to her. The reporter's face conveyed all to her, and she felt sorrow for Roxanne. "I'm sorry. What took you?"

"Huh?" Roxanne asked in surprise, sitting down in a rush. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking with Megamind and I could just tell this was supposed to be a date or hang out. He thinks you forgot...so...what happened?" Kathy explained, eyeing her with curiosity after placing a glass of champagne in front of the reporter.

Roxanne took the glass, trying to relax but she knew this would be impossible.

"Okay, this is what happened. I was covering a breaking news story. Already this is last minute and my new cameraman was a little slow. I know I'm supposed to meet Megamind here, so I'm hoping the news won't take that long. Well, by the time we get onto the site, people are being dragged out by ambulances and everything is just chaos. So, I'm covering this and on my way to the site, my new cameraman, Charlie, accidentally trips over me. I tumbled after him and my phone broke into a thousand pieces.

Now, I think to myself 'I'm so screwed right now' because I want to get out of the whole thing so badly. I promised Megamind something tonight, and now I feel awful for not being able to contact him at all...and ah I feel like such a screw up and a mess!" Roxanne was clearly in a panic and she began breaking down.

Kathy could see the tears accompanied by the droplets from her hair and being out in the rain, she was out of breath from running. Her shoes were soaked and she wasn't looking top notch for a date tonight.

"Look, I think he went home. You could still catch him...you want to use my phone?" Kathy asked, offering her the cellular flip phone, a sad smile on her face. Roxanne's eyes filled with hope and she sneezed, interrupting what she was going to say.

"Thank you so so much! I-I owe you one," Roxanne took the phone, quickly dialing Megamind's number.

As it rang, Kathy couldn't help but feel the anticipation Roxanne did.

"Come on," Roxanne said, hoping to God he'd pick up the phone. "Please, pick up."


	2. Chapter 2

"MINION!" Megamind called. "What is that annoying sound?" He stirred in bed, looking around in wonder. It was like an alarm clock, only quieter yet somehow more annoying.

"Um, I think it's your phone sir. It's on vibrate," Minion said as he came into the room. After that answer, Megamind jolted and picked up the phone.

"Ollo?" he asked with excitement and hope and question. Minion knew this wasn't the time to correct his boss's speech.

"Oh thank GOD, Megamind!" her voice came at the other end of the line. "I am so so sorry! I'm there right now."

"Roxanne!" Megamind exclaimed, sitting up in bed with an intense look of thought spread across his face. Minion left the room, closing the door to give Megamind his privacy. "What happened? Which phone are you using? Cuz my ringtone was definitely wrong for that situation!"

"No, no, Megamind," Roxanne replied. "I'm calling from someone else's phone. Listen, can I come by please? I feel awful."

Megamind took a breath before replying. "Uh, yeah sure. Whatever you want. You sound like you're catching a stickness..."

She knew what he meant, so his speech didn't bother her at the moment.

"Great! I'll be there soon. I will make this up to you," Roxanne said before they hung up. Megamind got out of bed and slipped on a robe. He didn't find that the full leather attire would be worth it because he'd no idea how long she'd stay.

Minion, Roxanne is coming over," he announced more joyfully as he walked past the laundry room. Minion straightened his posture at once, almost hitting his head on the dryer. His eyes look to Megamind in surprise.

"Really?" Minion asked. "What should I do?"

"Hot Shoco-lat will do just fine," Megamind said, smiling.

"Um, that's chocolate sir," Minion corrected. "Alright. I'll get right on that." He took the clothes out of the dryer, set his work aside, and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank heavens!" Roxanne exclaimed. "It sounds like he's not too mad." Kathy smiled as she retrieved her phone.<p>

"Do you want a ride?" Kathy asked.

"If it's not too much trouble. Aren't you working?" Roxanne asked as she stood up, anxious to leave as quick as possible. Kathy sighed, rolling her eyes as she swiped her keys and spun them around her finger.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way there," Kathy said. They got in Kathy's car, and she explained her situation to Roxanne.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding right?" the reporter asked. "You just work overtime sometimes just because others can't do their jobs?"

"Well, I know _The_ _Fast_ _Lane_ like no one else," Kathy told her truthfully. "I've been working there forever it seems. I learned not to sign up for friday nights because the chaos is awful. When people don't show up, I can't leave until they do. I've already cleaned up after other people's shit too much."

"Perhaps it's better that Megamind and I didn't have our date there then," Roxanne said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder why you'd want to meet him at that Fast Lane of all the place you could have gone," Kathy said.

"I just thought it'd be a good place to get used to being around people and being social," Roxanne confessed.

"Oh," Kathy said, realizing Roxanne took what she'd said the wrong way. "No, no. It is! I'm saying that if you'd have met him around the lunch hour or four o' clock, things would have gone well. Friday night can get chaotic and messy, so...yeah. Not the best time to take him to _The_ _Fast_ _Lane_. That's what I meant."

"Oh, okay," the reporter replied. "It's a left up here."

Kathy turned where Roxanne directed and she pulled up in front of the Evil Lair.

"Then, perhaps things worked out for the best," Kathy smiled. "I mean, you still get to see him, work things out, and I got out of my job that ran way past my shift. Everyone wins here."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Thank you Kathy, for your kindness. I'll see you later," Roxanne said.

"No problem. Bye Roxanne. Good luck!" Kathy said as if she'd been talking to a best friend. Her passenger door slammed shut and she drove back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Megamind?" Roxanne called as she opened the newly installed door. Now that he didn't have to hid his hideout, Megamind had Minion put in a proper front door.<p>

"Roxanne!" a familiar voice exclaimed, and then from around the corner, Megamind appeared, seemingly very happy to see her. She ran to him and once there, he scooped her up into a hug and lifted her off the ground.

Once he set her down, she sneezed again, over and over until finally after four times of constant sneezing she looked back at Megamind.

"I'm so sorry," she said as they began to walk into the kitchen where Minion had just lifted the hot chocolate off the stove.

"Here you go guys," Minion said, setting the pot on the table along with two mugs so they could each pour their own. Once again, Minion left the room.

"Thank you Minion," Megamind said before his fish friend left. "Roxanne...I thought you'd forgotten."

"No, I didn't, I could never forget, Megamind," Roxanne said, sighing sorrowfully and putting her head down a little. "I got caught up and my phone smashed into pieces at work and ugh...achoo!"

"Bliss you," Megamind said, making her smile a little bit. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I think the rain just got me a little. I was out in it for a long time you know," Roxanne inquired, sipping on the hot chocolate. "Mmm, this tastes incredible!"

"Yeah, Minion's pretty good at cooking and such," Megamind commented. "So, Roxanne... how did you get another phone so quickly?"

"I didn't," Roxanne confessed. "I used Kathy's...she works at-"

"_The Fast Lane_," Megamind finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well, now that you're here, why don't we make the best of what we have here. It's not as fancy as a restaurant but I think we could make it work," Megamind said, smiling, but Roxanne was too good to fall for that one.

"Ah ah ah," Roxanne said. "We're going to pick this up another day. You're going to learn to be around other people."

Megamind slumped in his chair, giving her an annoyed but rather cute expression.

"Don't worry, you're out of it tonight," Roxanne said, finishing her cup and placing the kettle back on the stove. She was feeling a lot better since she was out of the rain and finally able to spend time with Megamind like she'd wanted to all night.

She turned around, giving him a mischievous look. He stood up, wondering what this meant. Had he done something wrong?

"Roxanne, why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned as she came closer. Roxanne lightened her means and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," she urged him, and he followed her, almost forcefully, into his bedroom where they sat down. "There..."

"That's all? Oh, Roxanne here I thought you were going to-" Megamind began, however he was yet again interrupted as she pushed him back on the bed so he was lying on his back. She grasped his wrists and held them above his head, pinning him down.

"...now I can make this up to you," she finished her phrase, and it was then Megamind realized she had something in mind. He went along with her game, remembering how fun their games could be.

"Roxanne...What are you going to do to me?" Megamind pretended to pout. "I know I've been quite the villain- whoa!" Roxanne had removed his robe, exposing his pajamas to her.

"Yes, Megamind you have been a bad villain...a very _very..._bad villain," Roxanne said seductively. Megamind smile widened, and all he could see at this moment was Roxanne and how hot she looked in that red dress of hers.

"Temptress," Megamind whispered, and then Roxanne unclasped his cape with her mouth.

"Oh I intend to be more than that," Roxanne whispered in reply with that same tone. His emerald eyes softened on her. She had him now. Finally, her lips met his, and her hands released his wrists, trailing across his forearm down to the buttons on his pajamas, and she slowly undid them one by one until his blue chest was illuminated by the moonlight shining down in the room onto the bed.

"Mmm," the sound came from the back of the alien's throat. "I like this idea...very much, Roxanne."

"Good," she said, kissing him again then moving down to his neck where he arched with pleasure beneath her.

"That feels...mmm, that feels wonderful, Rox-" he lost all ability to speak as she applied more pressure onto a certain spot on his neck. He realized that despite the fact there was nothing binding him, he still hadn't moved his arms at all. She was doing an amazing job at keeping him in one place.

Only a sigh came out for the rest of that sentence. Her hands came to rest upon his smooth chest and she relaxed completely on top of him. He felt ten times more relaxed than he'd ever felt before. Everything she did just felt so good.

He finally moved his arms to circle her bare back where the dress exposed her soft skin. He explored her backside, feeling the dress and resting his hands on her hips. Roxanne came back up from his neck so she could kiss him again on the lips. Her hands came to rest on his side, and she began to actually see how thin he was. She found that he was almost a twig, but she didn't care. She wanted all of him...

The top of his pajamas came off and her dress had slid part way down, exposing her bra. They continued making out intensely, forcing Minion to do other housework. He was going to put away the laundry, but he felt it would be an awkward moment so he steered clear of them for another hour...

* * *

><p>They released their last intense kiss on each other, starring into each other's eyes. For a few moments, only their heavy breathing could be heard. Roxanne rolled over so she could curl up against him. Bottoms stayed on, but her dress was still extremely out of place. Not that she cared, for it wasn't uncomfortable.<p>

"Wow...Roxanne," Megamind said, panting still. "That was...amazing..."

She came closer (if that was possible) to him, resting her head into his neck. They didn't want to take that any further just yet. She knew Megamind still, no matter how much of a genius he could be, didn't quite grasp the main idea of what "going further" meant. That was alright with both of them though because they enjoyed being around each other, and that's all that mattered. Roxanne kiss him again after he turned to look at her.

"Well, I think it was amazing because you're just so incredibly handsome and...very sexy," Roxanne told him in a hushed tone. Megamind was about to interject, but she stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, no denying it. Because it's true. You may not _think_ you're sexy, or that you don't deserve me or whatever else negative that's going through your giant blue head. But guess what, genius? You're wrong," Roxanne said, snuggling further into him.

"I couldn't be more relieved to hear you say that, Roxanne," Megamind said with a sigh. He kissed her head and pulled her against him, wanting to feel her warmth more and more urgently.

"I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world," he said aloud, shutting his eyes in content.

"Megamind," Roxanne said curiously, making sure he was still with her.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. "and I'm sorry for not showing up."

"That's okay, Roxanne...I have you now," he said sleepily. "And I love you too."

Minion came back and cracked the door open to Megamind's room, fearing what he might find. Luckily, when he entered, both of them were sleeping soundly. The covers were pulled over both of them, and they were in a tight embrace. Seeing the sight almost made Minion want to cry, for he was never so happy as he put away the laundry. He sighed, turning off the lamp in the room, instead lighting up the lava lamps and plasma energy spiral enclosed in its casing, sitting in the corner of Megamind's room.

He smiled, closing the door and proceeding to other chores before he too, powered down for the night.


End file.
